


Girl on Fire (She's living in a world, Filled with Catastrophe)

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Moments In-between, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: Ann would do anything for Shiho. So why wasn’t she able to take away her pain?





	Girl on Fire (She's living in a world, Filled with Catastrophe)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of which they all belong to their respective companies.
> 
> I will legit surf on a piece of driftwood for this ship. Where y'all Ann x Shiho shippers at?
> 
> This was typed on my phone so I’ll come back and edit the errors later. I just had way too many feels and needed to get this out. #ShihoSocialLinkWhen?

The smell of sanitized products surrounding the atmosphere in the back of the ambulance would normally be horrid to her sensitive nose but Ann never once complained. Her entire attention focused on her best friend. Earlier she had removed the hair ribbon caked in blood from Shiho's hair thinking it might be a little more comfortable for her friend despite how futile it seemed.

Everything passed by in a blur as soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital and the EMTs wheeled Shiho towards the ER. Her hand still attached to Shiho's until the narrow corridors of the hall wouldn't allow Ann to progress. Ann had to let go but unconsciously she tugged the loosen ribbon from Shiho's side.

Attempting to follow into the room was impossible as the medical staff had denied her entry and security had to forcefully escort Ann towards the waiting room. Panic sat at the bottom of her stomach. Just yesterday she vowed that she’d fix this. Remove them from their horrid situation. That she would save Shiho.

Those five hours of surgery could have been five years for all that Ann knows. She clutched Shiho's ribbon, using it as a lifeline. Some best friend she is. Couldn't even see how much pain her best friend was in. Blind to the fact that Shiho needed her support more than Ann had realized.

Ann silently cried into her hands, the faint aroma of Shiho's shampoo overwhelmed by the sharp copper scent on the ribbon reminding her all too intensely of her failure.

 

Presently, after nearly a lifetime of waiting, Ann is seated beside Shiho’s hospital bed. Once again holding Shiho’s hand trying to feel a simmer of warmth from her callused hands. Some sign of life. Proof that Shiho is still alive.

Ann starts praying to a god she didn't believe in that Shiho will wake up soon. But Shiho is laying much too still in the bed. Her face battered with black and blue bruises while her head was covered with stiches and wrapped with bandages.

Her body sustained broken bones and a few cracked ribs. Head injuries aside, luckily the fall hadn’t managed to damage her spine beyond repair. In fact, Shiho got off lightly despite jumping from a three-story building. Yet the doctor’s professional tone couldn’t hide the grim undercurrent of emotion as he informed Ann that Shiho will never be able to play volleyball again let alone even walk.

A hazy fog surrounds Ann’s thoughts as she drops onto the visitor’s chair. She grips the edges of the chair until her knuckles turn white.

_Never…_

Her pulse quickens. Adrenaline pouring through her veins. She wants to run. Anything to get away from this awful reality-

She can’t run. No. She won’t run. She’ll stay right by Shiho’s side. No matter how painful it is. It’s the least she can do right now.

Shiho’s slight twitch of her fingers brings Ann back to the present. Cold sweat gathers around Shiho’s forehead and drips down her cheek. Her eyes are pinched together in pain. Ann squeezes Shiho's cold clammy hand. Desperately attempting to reassure her even in her dreams.

Shiho was far too good a person. She didn't deserve this. None of them did.

Her vision of Shiho's face blurring with tears. Of all the people, why did this happen to her best friend? The one who's been there for her through brawls and laughter and stood up for her when no one else would.

Shiho's look of despair before she jumped flashes in her mind's eye. The way she jumped replaying as if in a movie reel stopping at the moment where Ann hears a sickening thud of bones. Fast-forwarding to finding Shiho’s bloodied body on the harsh pavement of the courtyard. Then finally to Shiho’s final words to Ann.

Blind fury latches onto her. Rage courses thru her veins. A blaze of flames sweeps the walls within the inner depths of Ann's consciousness. A desire for vengeance born out of pure loathing hatred.

_He took every fucking thing from her!_

Clenching her hands hard enough to nearly draw blood with her nails, crescent marks mar her usually flawless skin, fueled by anger and her past helplessness.

Ann is going to make that bastard pay. Even if she has to dirty her hands with his blood.

Looking at Shiho’s face one last time, she forces herself to tenderly pull away, lowering Shiho’s hand onto the bed. Pulling the covers a little higher so that Shiho is nicely tucked inside and warm.

Her resolve set, she quickly rushes out of the room and away from the hospital.

 

_Thou art I..._

**Author's Note:**

> On a serious note, please, if you feel any urge to harm yourself or end your life, talk to someone. Make any excuse no matter how lame you think it is as to why you can’t die just yet. Give yourself a reason to look forward to the next day or even the next couple of minutes. It’s a dark dark place. I know.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255


End file.
